The invention relates to a multi-component mixing capsule with a dispensing device for the mixed compound, in particular for dental purposes, with a container part forming a mixing chamber which has a dispensing opening, with a piston which is displaceable in the container part and which has a holed wall delimiting the mixing chamber at its end remote from the dispensing opening and, on the other side of the holed wall, has a receiving chamber for a liquid component, and with a ram which, by means of a tool, can be displaced in the receiving chamber for the purpose of emptying the liquid component into the mixing chamber, the piston being supported directly or indirectly on the tool in relation to the tool force pushing the ram forward, and with a part of the piston which, in the rest state, protrudes beyond the rear end of the container part remote from the dispensing opening, having a radial projection which forms a support surface.
With a known multi-component mixing capsule of this type (DE 39 20 537 A1), several components can be mixed together and then dispensed. The several components are at first separate. A powder material in particular is present in the mixing chamber, while a second component in the form of a liquid is enclosed in a foil container. A tool is used to push the ram into the piston, which initially does not change its position relative to the container part. The foil container is destroyed in the process, and the liquid is forced by the ram into the mixing chamber. The mixing capsule is then removed from the tool and fitted into a conventional vibratory mixing unit. After the components have been mixed together in this way, the mixing capsule is once again inserted into the tool, and the ram is pressed farther into the container part. In doing so, it entrains the piston whose radial flange yields. In this way, the mixed compound is forced out of the mixing chamber for the desired application.
The disadvantage of this previously known device is that only relatively small amounts of liquid can be used in relation to the volume of the mixing capsule. This is because the foil container cannot of course fill the entire space of the receiving chamber, and instead unused space remains around the foil container.
It is an object of the invention to make available a mixing capsule of the type mentioned at the outset in which, compared to mixing capsules of the same size in the prior art, a much greater amount of the liquid component can be accommodated.